1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display capable of improving a display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) applies a voltage to a liquid crystal layer and controls a light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer to display an image. However, since an LCD may have a relatively narrow viewing angle, recently a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display in which a pixel is divided into a plurality of domains having different alignment directions has been developed in order to obtain a wide viewing angle.
In the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, a cutting-off portion or a protruding portion is formed with an electrode used to generate an electric field so that the domains may be formed in the pixel. However, the above-mentioned structure may cause deterioration of an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display, and the liquid crystal molecules arranged far from the cutting-off or the protruding portion may then have slow response speed due to a random motion and an after-image may occur due to a reverse domain.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a liquid crystal display capable of increasing aperture ratio and transmittance to improve its display quality.